Atopic dermatitis (AD) is the most common skin disease in the general population. It is associated with bacterial and viral infections thus providing a unique opportunity to study skin host defense mechanisms against microbes in a tissue accessible compartment of the body. The major objective of this administrative core is to oversee the operational, financial and managerial requirements of the Atopic Dermatitis Research Network (ADRN) to initiate and conduct studies expeditiously, maintain working committees, assure the safety of study subjects and integrity of data collected, and to disseminate new knowledge to the scientific community. These objectives will be maintained through accomplishment of the following Specific Aims. Specific Aim 1: Specific Aim 2: Specific Aim 3: Specific Aim 4: Specific Aim 5: Specific Aim 6: Specific Aim 7: Specific Aim 8: Specific Aim 9: To establish the Administrative Core that will plan and direct the ADRN's technical, operational, administrative and fiscal requirements. To establish and maintain the functions of committees responsible for governance and management of the ADRN. To establish efficient and accelerated IRB review, and approval of multi-site clinical trials. To establish plans and procedures to reduce redundancy, startup time, delays and excess due to duplicated infrastructure in ADRN. To formulate plans, in conjunction with the SACCC for training or verification of training of ADRN investigators and staff in accordance with Federal regulatory requirements, Good Clinical Practice guidelines and International Conference on Harmonization standards. To modify the research agenda based on new scientific developments. To establish and implement collaborations with other Federal and non-Federal organizations/institutions for the co-sponsorship of research in areas of mutual interest and collaborations with industry for the evaluation of specific products/approaches. To provide a plan for leadership succession in the event the PD/PI is unable to continue. To maintain, manage and expand the ADRN Registry, ADRN Serum Repository, DNA Repository and Staphylococcus Aureus Repository. Accomplishment of these specific aims will ensure the efficient implementation and performance of proposed clinical interventional and mechanistic studies in this ADRN application as well as optimal maintenance, management and expansion of the ADRN Registry and repositories contributing to novel and important advances in our understanding of mechanisms of host skin defense, and paradigm shifting treatments of AD.